


Attic

by alchemicink



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: He's still getting used to his new living space.Theirnew living space, he reminds himself.





	Attic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short little drabble-ish thing for shiritori a few months ago and forgot to post it here. It's just a cute and pointless fic. Please enjoy! :D

The light helps, even if only a little. The glow from the dusty lightbulb isn't bright enough to reach the corners of the attic, casting long shadows on all the boxes and other knick-knacks stored up there. 

It hasn't been long since they moved in, and so he's still getting used to his new living space. _Their_ new living space, he reminds himself. 

The idea makes him smile even as he stumbles over another box. 

"Yuya? You okay up there? Find any bats?" Hikaru's voice calls out as his head pops into the attic opening. 

"No bats," he answers with a laugh. "Just dust bunnies so far." 

Hikaru shoots him a grin. "Well ask the dust bunnies if they know where my box of kitchen stuff is. I'm hungry!" 

Takaki nods, but he thinks he's already spotted the misplaced box, lost in the chaos of moving in the past few days. He picks up the cardboard box, which he can now see does contain Hikaru's messily scribbled kitchen label on the corner. 

But before he makes his way back to the rest of the house, he takes a moment to just appreciate the new space. The shadows hang like a curtain covering up the future possibilities, so many of them he can imagine. 

He thinks maybe they will eventually clean the room up, make it something special the two of them can share, like a cozy little hideaway. He's excited about beginning to build a life together. 

"Yuyaaaa? You sure you're okay?" Hikaru's voice calls out from downstairs again, breaking his thoughts. 

He leaves the ideas behind for now, knowing they'll be there waiting for him later under a dusty old lightbulb.


End file.
